


I'm Scared

by Ameera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cute, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #19 "I'm Scared."--After their first time, Julian and Garak discuss their fear that this is too good to be true.





	I'm Scared

“I’m scared,” Julian said as he stared at the ceiling, resting his head on Garak’s chest. “I’m scared that this will all turn out to be a lovely dream.” He turned to look at Garak, to make sure those same blue eyes were still in bed with him. To see that this was somehow all real. 

 

“I’m scared it will turn out to be a nightmare.” Garak smirked. “One that ends with you pulling out a phaser and killing me.”

 

“Oh, please,” Julian scoffed. “If I wanted to kill you, I would make it look like you died of an illness of some sort.”

 

“So you’ve thought about it?” Garak said, raising an eye ridge.

 

“I’m merely pointing out that sleeping with you would hardly be part of a murder plot.” Julian smiled. 

 

“I never said you actually  _ would  _ kill me.” Garak said, shaking his head. “The real Julian Bashir is the kindest man to have ever lived.”

 

“The  _ ‘ _ real’ Julian?” Julian laughed.

 

“Well, if this is a nightmare, you are actually a figment of my own imagination.” Garak brushed Julian’s hair back. “In which case, it’s highly likely you’re going to execute me very soon.”

 

“And what if this were a dream?” Julian smiled as he moved to straddle Garak. “Then what would I do?”

 

“My mind doesn't do dreams.” Garak shook his head. “It’s so used to the waking nightmare of exile, it can’t imagine pleasantries.” Julian rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you always this depressing after sex?” He asked. “Because I personally enjoyed myself.”

 

“I’m sorry, my dear.” Garak smiled. “I’m still having trouble believing any of that happened.”

 

“We can reinforce the concept.” Julian purred as he lightly feathered Garak’s neck ridges with his fingers. “Repetition is key.”

 

“I fear you’ll make a positive person out of me.” Garak shivered. “And then where will we be?”

 

“Hopefully still in bed.” Julian licked his lips. “I’m going to make you see the universe as a wonderful place with nothing but sunshine and rainbows.”

 

“I’m a Cardassian, remember?” Garak said, shaking his head. “I don’t like sunshine. Too bright.”

 

“How about rainbows?”

 

“I suppose they’re lovely.” Garak considered. “I prefer the stars in the night sky, myself.”

 

“In that case…” Julian leaned in and whispered right in Garak’s ear. “I’m going to have you seeing stars.”


End file.
